shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerry Shale
Kerry Shale (born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, June 17th, 1958) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, singer, and writer who provides voices for the US and UK narrations of Jessicake & Friends. He also voices in many other children's shows including, "Roary the Racing Car", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Dennis the Menace", "Budgie the Little Helicopter", and "Tinga Tinga Tales". Television credits include, "Not Going Out", "Love Soup", "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes", "Doctor Who", and "Red Dwarf". He even narrated the US and Canadian version of "The Transporters" of which all the episodes were released direct to DVD in 2007. He has also lent his voice to many video games, including: "Driver: San Francisco", "A Dog's Life", "Tomb Raider Chronicles", "Big Mutha Truckers", and "Lego City Undercover". He has also appeared in many films and radio programmes. He also narrated two stories for Frabbri's "Once Upon a Time" series of audio books. Voices UK *Jessicake (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) Songs *Will You Won't You (performed) *The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *I'm Full of Surprises (performed) *Who's Jessicake? (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Jessicake? (performed) Filmography Film * The Lonely Lady (1983) * Yentl (1983) * Lifeforce (1985) * Runaway Train (1985) * Rumik World: Za chojo (1986) * Labyrinth (1986) * Half Moon Street (1986) * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) * The Living Daylights (1987) * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) * The Ultimate Teacher (1988) * Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) * Jude (1996) * Fierce Creatures (1997) * Welcome to Sarajevo (1997) * The Misadventures of Margaret (1998) * B. Monkey (1998) * Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar (1999) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * The Princess and the Pea (2002) * Max (2002) * The King's Beard (2002) * A Fever in the Blood (2002) * Code 46 (2003) * The Jacket (2005) * The Wedding Date (2005) * Manga Latina: Killer on the Loose (2006) * Small Birds Singing (2007) * How to Destroy the World: Transport (2008) * How to Destroy the World: Rubbish (2008) * How to Destroy the World: Games (2008) * How to Destroy the World: Food (2008) * Genova (2008) * A Traditional Christmas at Small Birds Singing (2009) * Jessicake & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Universal Soldier: Regeneration (2009) * The Grand Easter Egg Hunt (2010) * The Trip (2010) * Jessicake & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) * London Boulevard (2010) * Hinterland (2010) * Jessicake & Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Buy Buy Baby (2012) * Chases and Fun Awesome Adventures Vol. Two: Races (2012) * Tad: The Explorer (2012) * A Fantastic Fear of Everything (2012) * The Amazing World of Gumball: Sock on a Stick (2012) * Jessicake & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Jessicake & Friends: King of the Railway (2013) * Hello Carter (2013) * The Hundred Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared (2013) * Blood Moon (2014) * Jessicake & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) * Incognito (2015) * Jessicake & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Moonwalkers (2015) * Jessicake & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Narcopolis (2015) * Jessicake & Friends: The Great Race (2016) * Final Portrait (2017) * The Trip to Spain (2017) * Shopkins: Wild (2017) * Show Dogs (2018) TV * Sorry! (1981) * The Comic Strip Presents... (1983) * The Hound of the Baskervilles (1983) * Freud (1984) * Space Police (1986) * The Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe (1988) * Red King, White Knight (1989) * Club X (1989) * Time Riders (1991) * T-Bag and the Sunstones of Montezuma (1992) * Great Performances (1992) * Take Off with T-Bag (1992) * Sharpe's Rifles (1993) * Paul Merton: The Series (1991-1993) * Cracker (1993) * The All New Alexei Sayle Show (1994) * The Tomorrow People (1994) * The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes (1994) * Mike & Angelo (1994) * Joking Apart (1995) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1994-1996) * Captain Star (1997) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (1994-1997) * Dennis the Menace (1996-1998) * RKO 281 (1999) * Kiss Me Kate (2000) * Animated Epics: Moby Dick (2000) * Animated Tales of the World (2001) * Wilf the Witch's Dog (2002) * Believe Nothing (2002) * NY-LON (2004) * Gideon's Daughter (2005) * Love Soup (2005) * M.I.High (2007) * Holby City (2007) * Not Going Out (2007) * Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps (2008) * 10 Days to War (2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2007-2010) * Mo (2010) * The Special Relationship (2010) * The Trip (2010) * Doctor Who (2011) * Life's Too Short (2011) * Red Dwarf (2012) * Mr Selfridge (2014) * Jessicake & Friends: DC Super Friends Minis Mash Ups Origins Story! (2015) * New Tricks (2015) * Undercover (2016) * New Blood (2016) * Jessicake and Friends Adventures (2017) * Jessicake & Friends (2010-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2017) Video Games * Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (1999) * Urban Chaos (1999) * Imperium Galactica II: Alliances (2000) * Tomb Raider: Chronicles (2000) * Hitman: Codename 47 (2000) * Project I.G.I.: I'm Going In (2000) * Original War (2001) * Vietcong (2002) * Blade II (2002) * Micro Machines (2002) * Big Mutha Truckers (2002) * Space Channel 5: Part 2 (2002) * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (2003) * Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior (2003) * Dog's Life (2003) * Vietcong: Fist Alpha (2004) * Sacred (2004) * Vietcong: Purple Haze (2004) * Fable (2004) * Killzone (2004) * Dragon Quest: Journey of the Cursed King (2004) * Constantine (2005) * Sacred Underworld (2005) * Battalion Wars (2005) * Vietcong 2 (2005) * The Movies (2005) * 24: The Game (2006) * Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) * Pursuit Force (2006) * Urban Chaos: Riot Response (2006) * Medieval II: Total War (2006) * The Witcher (2007) * Battalion Wars 2 (2007) * Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures (2008) * Shellshock 2: Blood Trails (2009) * G-Force (2009) * Just Cause 2 (2010) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) * Driver: San Francisco (2011) * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (2011) * Anno 2070 (2011) * Deponia (2012) * LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (2012) * The Testament of Sherlock Holmes (2012) * Chaos on Deponia (2012) * DmC: Devil May Cry (2013) * Lego City Undercover (2013) * Jack Keane 2: The Fire Within (2013) * The Raven: Legacy of a Master Thief (2013) * Puppeteer (2013) * Goodbye Deponia (2013) * The Dark Eye: Demonicon (2013) * Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse (2013) * Rambo: The Video Game (2014) * Transformers Universe (2014) * Sacred 3 (2014) * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments (2014) * The Crew (2014) * Jessicake & Friends: Talk to You (2015) * Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) * Blues and Bullets (2015) * Victor Vran (2015) * Lego Dimensions (2015) * Randal's Monday (2015) * Deponia Doomsday (2016) * Batman: Arkham VR (2016) * Steep (2016) * Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) Trivia *He, Simon Fisher-Becker and Glenn Wrage appeared in the same series of "Doctor Who". Olivia Colman, John Hurt, Michael Brandon, Dan Li, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Tom Stourton, Martin Sherman, Nigel Plaskitt, Miranda Raison, John Schwab, John Ogwen and Tracy-Ann Oberman also had roles on the show. Togo Igawa also worked on the show and had a role in one of its spin-offs "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshaw and Jonathan Forbes also worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija also did dubbings for the show. *He, Colin McFarlane, Albert Cohen, Bob Golding, Phil Fehrle and TUGS voice actor John Baddeley voiced characters from "Dennis the Menace and Gnasher". *He, along with TUGS voice actors Timothy Bateson and Sean Barrett provided voices for the Goblins in "Labyrinth". *Shale has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball", alongside Teresa Gallagher and Rupert Degas. *Both he and Bruno Coronel voiced Bobert from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. **Antti L. J. Pääkkönen, Gerardo Alonso, Oana Pernes, Stefan Ashton Frank, Gerardo Mendoza, Benjamín Rivera, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Mia Kadosh, Víctor Covarrubias, Guillermo Coria, Emma Fernando, Sergio Morel, Christopher Ragland, Mayra Arellano, Carlos Hernández, Colin McFarlane, Andrew Brenner, Luca Magnani, Ian McCue, Togo Igawa, Susa Saukko, Petri Hanttu, Petrus Kähkönen, Juha Varis and Michael Carrington have also worked on "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Both he and Mario Castañeda voiced Chuck from "Budgie the Little Helicopter" in their respective languages. **Additionally, Masashi Ebara, TUGS voice actress Yūko Mita and Brian Trueman worked on the show. *He, Rob Rackstraw, and Tim Whitnall worked on "Roary the Racing Car". **Rachel Dawson, María Sánchez, Pasi Ruohonen, Simen Sand, Wayne Jackman, Dan and Nuria Wicksman, Danny Houtkooper, Aku Laitinen and Antti L. J. Pääkkönen have also worked on it. *He and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil both voiced Umekichi from "Ultimate Teacher". *He, along with David Holt and Jules de Jongh voiced characters in "Puppeteer". *With Jules de Jongh, Shale has provided voices for "Batman: Arkham Knight", "Lego Ninjago: Nindroids" and "Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin". **He also provided voices for "The LEGO Ninjago Movie" video game, along with Rasmus Hardiker and John Schwab. *He, Sanjeev Bhaskar and David Menkin voiced characters together on "Arthur Christmas". *Both he and Rupert Degas voiced characters in "Mr. Bean: the Animated Series". Christopher Skala is also an executive producer in the series. *He worked with John Hasler and Lee Pressman in the "T-Bag" franchise. *He, Menkin and Degas voiced characters in "Red Dwarf". *He, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Tim Whitnall and Lee Pressman all worked on "Mike & Angelo". *He worked on "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". Several other people have worked on other parts of the franchise: **William Hope and Alfonso Ramírez (the 2009 version of "Sherlock Holmes") **Rob Rackstraw and Christopher Ragland ("Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter") **Kai-Henrik Möller (the 2002 version of "The Hounds of Baskerville") **Mike Grady ("Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows") Category:Voice actors